


Reward for a Job Well Done

by JantoJones



Series: Torchwood [17]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack offers to tidy the hub. Purely, for his own gain, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward for a Job Well Done

Waving at Gwen as she left for home, Ianto headed for Jack's office. He found the Captain sitting in the office chair with his eyes closed. Ianto knew better than to assume he was asleep.

"Everyone's gone Sir."

Jack opened his eyes wearily.

"Not everyone, Mr Jones. You're still here," he gave his broadest grin. "Not that I'm complaining."

Ianto returned the smile with a slightly more restrained one.

"I've much to do Sir," he said, as he gestured to the main hub area. "That team of yours has no idea about cleanliness and hygiene. Even Owen, who is meant to be a doctor."

Jack stood up and looked through to the indicated mess.

"Leave it to me."

The offer earned him an odd look from Ianto. It was a mixture of incredulity, suspicion and possessiveness. The Welshman may occasionally gripe at having to clean up after them all, but it was still his domain. If Ianto were to let Jack do it, he would probably have to go over it all again tomorrow. Jack laughed at Ianto's visible scepticism.

"I mean it. When you come back in the morning, this place will be sparkling."

Ianto gave in. He was tired and just wanted to get home and have a bath. When he thought about it, letting Jack clean up might even lead to everyone else doing it occasionally, though he doubted it.

He held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, managing to convey to Jack that he was not entirely happy but would relent.

"Okay, but if it's not done well, I'll have to give you a smack, to use an Owen type phrase."

Jack raised his eyebrow playfully.

"Was that smack or spank? Does that mean if I get it right, I get a reward?"

That was enough to plaster a massive grin on Ianto's face. Jack enjoyed the event. It was a very rare treat.

"We'll have to see, Jack. See you at 6:30"

With that, Ianto left the hub, leaving Jack to survey the task before him.

************************************************** ************************************

At 6:25 the next morning, Jack Harkness took one last quick tour of the hub. He had done everything in his power to get the place tidy. All the coffee cups had been washed and put away. The coffee percolator had been cleaned and refreshed. He'd tidied and organised all the workstations and the autopsy room. The pizza boxes form the small lounge area and boardroom had been binned and the sofa vacuumed. Jack's office, however, was like a bombsite. He'd done it deliberately, hoping Ianto would be 'upset'. God, he loved playing these games with the younger man. They made him feel properly alive, even if it was just for a short while. As soon as the cog door alarms sounded, he positioned himself nonchalantly on the sofa.

As Ianto entered, Jack was pleased to note the look of surprise. He caught the archivist's eye, and standing up asked,

"Well? Is it a smack or a spank?"

"I've got to admit Sir, I'm impressed."  
Ianto made his way across to the lounge area. He took Jack's face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a gentle, tender kiss but, as soon as Jack tried to push his tongue between Ianto's lips, the younger man pulled away. He wagged his finger at his boss.

"Not yet Jack, I haven't finished my inspection."

Smiling at Jack's obvious disappointment, Ianto crossed through to the Captain's office.

"Oh dear Sir," he called back over his shoulder, with mock disapproval.

Jack waited until Ianto turned around then shrugged his shoulders with false innocence. Ianto beckoned him over with a wiggle of his finger.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I can't let you have your reward until you have atoned for this mess."

He smiled suggestively then pointed to his crotch. Jack wasted no time in dropping to his knees. It took him mere seconds to undo Ianto's belt and unzip his trousers. He quickly pulled the trousers, and hitherto hidden boxer shorts, down. Ianto's cock was already beginning to harden with the anticipation. He sighed deeply as Jack greedily took his penis into his mouth.

Jack brought his hand down to release his own stiff member and started to masturbate with the same rhythm as his head, until Ianto stopped him.

"It's not your turn yet, Jack."

He made the Captain put his hands behind his back then grabbed hold of his hair, urging him to go faster and harder. Ianto fucked Jack's mouth hard, thrusting forwards, over and over. He pushed his cock deep into Jacks throat. Jack himself was in agony. His own penis was crying out for the attention that Ianto's was receiving. He desperately wanted release but wouldn't let himself be tempted. Ianto was the current priority and his own reward would come in time.

Ianto's breathing was becoming increasingly shallow. Suddenly his entire body shuddered and he spent his load into Jack's throat. Jack had no choice but to swallow it. He smiled at Ianto when he withdrew.

"Was that a good enough atonement?" he asked.

Ianto was breathing heavily now and simply nodded. He stepped out of his trousers fully and made his way around to the back of Jack's desk. His hand went straight to the bottom drawer where he knew Jack kept a tube of lube. Ianto squirted a generous amount into his palm and coated his penis with it. Jack, meanwhile, had removed his own lower garments. He stood in his characteristic hands-on-hips, super-hero pose. In Ianto's opinion, Jack's cock standing erect and proud enhanced the image and improved his own recovery time. He could already feel himself hardening again.

"Bend over the desk."

The captain did as he was asked, little trembles of excitement running through his body. Ianto eased his index finger into Jack's anus, preparing him for the much bigger invader. He tickled his Boss's prostate, eliciting a sharp gasp from him.

"Shit Ianto. Warn a man if you're gonna do that."

Ianto removed his finger and slowly replaced it with his re-erect cock. Jack's anus gradually swallowed it up. Reaching around, Ianto took hold of Jack's penis. It wasn't the easiest position to be in but Jack had earned it. He slowly began to slide in and out of Jack's arse. At the same time he stroked the Captain's penis to the same rhythm. Each time he pushed himself in, Jack tried to push himself further onto Ianto's cock, desperate for the younger man to speed up. Ianto sensed Jack's need. He thrust his hips faster, echoing it with his hand. He could feel Jack shaking beneath him. Both men were breathing raggedly, both reached climax at the same time. Jack felt Ianto empty himself inside him while at the same time emptying his own load all over his desk. They both stood still for a while, waiting to get their breaths and energy back. When they did uncouple, Jack immediately turned around and kissed Ianto deeply. Their tongues played against the other, exploring each other's mouths fully.

They finally stopped and hurriedly got dressed. The others would be arriving soon. Ianto pointed to Jack's fluid on the desk.

"That's your mess, you can clean it," he said with a smile.

Suddenly the lift door opened and Owen stepped out. Jack placed himself in the doorway of his office, so that the doctor wouldn't see the desk. Owen looked at the two men and rolled his eyes.

"One of these days I'm gonna catch you at it and quite frankly there's not enough Retcon in the world."

He carried on towards the autopsy room, leaving Jack and Ianto to smile at one another.


End file.
